


Not As Sweet As You

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Neptune and Sun eating together, and Sun's like“Nep, ya got a little something riiiight here.” And points to the corner of Neptune's lips and Neptune's about to wipe it off, but Sun just grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing it and says something like “I got it” and then just leans in, and in lieu of cleaning the smudge on the corner of his lips, he instead just pulls him into a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Sweet As You

**Author's Note:**

> i am always taking prompts at my tumblr freelancerkiwi.tumblr.com/ask

Scorching heat waves have taken over Vale and team SSSN isn’t having any of it. So the four boys make their way to the nearest ice cream parlour. Sun’s bouncing around excitedly, because he hasn’t has ice cream in forever.

Scarlet orders a vanilla kiddie cone with tons of sherbet. Sage gets a hokey pokey sundae drowned in chocolate sauce. Neptune buys a triple scoop rainbow swirl. And Sun has to have a banana split.

They all agree to eat at a booth inside the parlour since they have the best air conditioning.  Scarlet and Sage sit on one side of the booth by a window, and Sun and Neptune sit on the other.

“This heat is killing me.” Scarlet whines.

“You don’t know hot until you’ve lived in Vacuo.” Sun has a reason for never doing up his shirt.

“Is Vacuo really that bad?” Sage raises a brow.

Sun nods and looks to Neptune to back him up. “Nep, you remember when you visited it was like stepping into an extreme sauna.”

Neptune turns to face him, clearly caught up in his amazing ice cream. When Sun sees his face he can’t stop giggling. The blue haired boy stares at him eyes wider in confusion.

“What?”

“You’ve got something riiiiiiiight here.” Sun points at the melted rainbow ice cream resting at the corner of Neptune’s mouth.

Neptune frowns and reaches up a hand to wipe it away. But Sun catches his hand and pushes it back down.

"I got it." Sun smiles softly.

“Sun what are-“

Before Neptune can finish his question Sun is leaning in and licking the ice cream off him. Neptune freezes in shock, and Sun moves over to the boys mouth and kisses him. Sun leans away and gins.

“Mmmm sweet.” Sun licks his lips.

Scarlet gags.

“Not as sweet as you.” Neptune still looks dazed as he says it. He’s gone into pick up line auto pilot.

Sage just looks confused. “I didn’t know you two were-“

“We’re not.” Sun grins.

Neptune starts blushing. “Sun you can’t just go around kissing people!”

Sun pouts. “Aww Nep did you not like it? Can I try again?”

Scarlet stands up and starts walking away. “I can’t deal with this.”

Sage runs after them. “Wait Scar, they’re just messing around!”

Sun grins lopsidedly at Neptune, who is frowning at him.

“You love me.”

Neptune sighs. “Unfortunately.”


End file.
